


And the Truth Comes Out

by AJenno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Dirty Talk, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, First Stucky fic, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, So be Kind LOL, Steve Rogers Feels, Switching, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Theme park fun, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, author has feels, i think i'm done tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: After everything that's happened to Bucky, all he wants is some time with Steve. And when he notices Steve is keeping something from him, he thinks it's about time for the truth to come out...(Yes I suck at summaries :-p )





	And the Truth Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysecret/gifts).



> This is a gift for the absolutely talented and amazing thatsmysecret.  
> Also, it's like my first Stucky fic ever, so uh, don't be too harsh lol. And there's uh explicit content obviously (Probably more than I've ever written so go me). It's like a longer fic for me too so yeah, go me again! Thanks!

What was normalcy for someone who wasn’t exactly normal by any regular standards? When living a life that involved a constant battle (both external and internal), normal wasn’t exactly in Steve Rogers’ repertoire. But this plan had been carefully plotted for weeks now and the day had turned out to be surprisingly good. He didn’t know how Nat and Sam had done it, but the park was almost entirely empty. Half of the people didn’t know who he was, and the other half were the employees that worked there. Bucky hadn’t been sure this was a good idea and, really, who could blame him after everything he had gone through? But he had relaxed enough to enjoy what the park had to offer and now they were ending the day with a ride on the Ferris wheel. 

“So?” Steve asked, curious as to what Bucky’s thoughts were on the day they’d had. “Buck?” 

Bucky snapped out of the trance he was in, shaking out of his morose thoughts. “Was the Ferris wheel my idea?” He asked instead of answering Steve. 

“Sniper scouting?” 

“Yeah. I was doing good too.” 

Steve clapped Bucky on the shoulder. “Hey, we rode rides, ate a lot of fried food, and now? A ride on the Ferris wheel. And not once did we think of the outside world.” At the look Bucky gave him, Steve continued. “Out loud anyway.” 

“How many missed calls and messages do you think you have?” 

Steve smiled. “None. Nat took my phone away. Well, she took it away and threw it at Sam, who told me not to worry about anything today. If something comes up that they can’t handle, then you know everything is going to shit.” 

“True,” Bucky murmured and left it at that. He didn’t really have people that called him anymore, not in a long time. This outing was his first since being brought to Wakanda to heal. It was strange to be out, especially at a carnival with Steve. But Steve had shown up with Nat and Sam and told Bucky to pack a bag because they were taking a trip. Oh, and Bucky didn’t need to bring any weapons with him. Bucky had been surprised by that but had listened, too curious not to see what Steve had up his sleeve. 

He hadn’t been expecting this at all. Not that he had an issue with it. He’d had fun, a lot of it. But he kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. It didn’t help that he continued to catch Steve looking at him. Yeah, Steve had looked at him before, but not like this. And Bucky had a feeling he knew what it was about, but was afraid to bring it up in case it was just wishful thinking. Before the day was over, they were going to talk, and Bucky was going to get to the bottom of this. 

“Buck?”

Bucky tuned in again, realizing he had been staring at Steve. “What did you say?”

Steve looked like he was flushed but cleared his throat. “I was asking you how you’ve been feeling. How are they treating you in Wakanda?”

“You mean you don’t keep track?” Bucky asked though he knew the answer. In the months of being in Wakanda, he had come to know T’Challa, Shuri, and a few others. And Bucky knew that reports about his health were being sent to Steve at his inquiry.

Steve looked embarrassed at being caught, but he managed to clear his throat again, before speaking once more. “I’m not going to apologize for that.”

“Never told you had to. Why didn’t you contact me yourself though? You had the opportunity. Why go through the others?”

Steve didn’t say anything for a long moment, instead looking out at the view. His next words surprised Bucky. “Because I thought it would hurt too much.”

It took Bucky a minute, but he couldn’t resist. "I believe I could have coped."  
There was a pause now from Steve, but then he continued. “No. I thought it would hurt me. And I was right."

That made Bucky smile. “Who’s been letting you watch Doctor Who? I didn’t think it’d be a show that interested you.”

“Are you kidding? A man out of place and time? It’s practically me.”

“That’s the truth, isn’t it? I guess it could apply to both of us,” Bucky agreed, and they thanked the ride attendant as they were let off. 

“Anything else you want to look at before we head out?”

“Nah, I think I’m good. You?” Bucky asked, catching Steve staring at him again before looking away quickly. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Thank you, I appreciate everything.” Steve told the bellhop an hour later before closing the door of the suite he and Bucky were staying in. “Room service is available anytime apparently. Buck?” A low whistle sounded, and Steve followed the noise into the living area of the large suite. 

“Look at the size of this TV, Steve. It always surprises me how much bigger TVs get nowadays. By the way, there’s only one bed in the bedroom.”

“What?” Steve’s eyes widened a fraction and he internally cursed himself for his naivety at letting Nat make the hotel arrangements.

“It’s a king size though and we had to share a tent before so it’s not a big deal, right? It’s sort of the same. If it offends your delicate nature, I can sleep on the couch. It’s big enough.”

“What? No, it’s fine. And I don’t have a delicate nature so cut that out,” Steve argued and felt his cheeks color at the way Bucky grinned at him. If he wasn’t careful, Bucky was going to find out about this damn pining crush Steve had decades ago that he thought had dissipated. 

“If you say so.” Bucky moved off the couch, reaching for a nearby menu. “Room service?”

“Sounds good.”

Later, when dinner was finished, and plates set aside, Bucky had his head on Steve’s shoulder, the two seated in relative comfort, Some Like it Hot playing on the TV, and Bucky decided it was about time. “What aren’t you telling me, Steve?”

Steve blinked, his focus on the movie, before Bucky’s words filtered in. “What are you talking about?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, sitting up to face Steve. “You’re keeping something from me. I’m observant, especially after all the shit that was done to me. So, how’s about you quit playing innocent and tell me why you keep staring at me, thinking I haven’t noticed?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Buck.”

“Oh. Okay. We’re going to play that game. Fine.” Steve thought that was the end of it and all but choked on his tongue when Bucky spoke again. “Is it because of your feelings for me?”

“Buck—”

“Or the fact that you’ve had dreams about me? Some seriously dirty dreams from what I can tell.”

“I— I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Really? You’re going to keep playing the innocent card. Okay. Two weeks ago, you were on a recon mission with Nat and you fell asleep. She told me you were mumbling in your sleep. She was worried you were having a nightmare but that you weren’t exactly making pained noises. She had to walk out of the room when you started moaning because she distinctly heard you say my name, more than once.”

“Well I, that is to say—”

Bucky continued. “Last week, you and Sam were planning the visit to Wakanda. He told you to catch some Z’s, but you insisted you were fine. So, you two ordered food instead. When he went to get the doorbell, he came back to find you asleep. He didn’t want to wake you, so he kept working on the plans while eating his food. You started dreaming again, and according to him, wriggling. When he heard my name come out of your mouth on a moan, he got up, headed to another part of the house, and put headphones in to give you privacy.”

“Buck—”

“I’m not done.” Bucky was shifting closer now. “Back before everything happened, we were sleeping in that tent I mentioned earlier. I couldn’t sleep and was finally settling down when I heard you muttering. I moved closer, trying to hear what you were saying but the words were incoherent. I finally got the picture when you shuddered, saying my name.”

“Okay, that’s enough of that. I don’t need to know why Natasha and Sam are telling you shit about me. And I don’t need you embarrassing me because you’re amused by it. So, you can shove it up your—”

“I came,” Bucky interrupted, and Steve’s tirade died. 

“W-What?”

“That night in the tent. After I realized what was happening, I told myself to stop listening in, to sleep. But I couldn’t do it. I imagined what you were dreaming about, and before I knew it, I had my hands down my pants, and I came like a damn horny teenager. You did that to me.”

“What the hell am I supposed to say to that?”

“The truth. I just gave you that, you could give it to me in return.”

Steve was quiet for a long moment, and Bucky was afraid he had pushed too far. But then Steve sighed, dropping his head back, unable to look at Bucky as he confessed, “It’s true. All of it is true. I don’t know when things changed, when feelings evolved. I always thought it was brotherly affection or whatever; told myself that was the best answer to everything stirring up inside of me.” Gathering courage now, Steve lifted his head and looked towards Bucky. “The last night, before everything changed, I was going to tell you. I was going to confess all of it. And then you were gone, and I couldn’t. I had to live with that regret.”

“You’ve had months to tell me now.” Bucky pointed out.

“I know. I guess at the end of the day, I’m a coward. I didn’t want to risk tipping the delicate balance we had.”

“You mean me. There’s no delicate balance. You think I’m the delicate one, the fragile one.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“New arm, Steve.” Bucky grasped at the new metal arm that had been given to him. 

“Buck—”

“I’m stable again and you know it. So, when are you going to stop treating me like some delicate fucking flower?”

“Damn it, Buck, I’m not doing that!”

“Then prove it,” Bucky said before he moved, straddling Steve’s lap. “Give me all of it, the emotions, the want, give me every fucking thing. Let it all go and stop holding back.” 

“Damn it, Buck,” Steve cursed again before he finally gave in, a hand reaching up to fist in Bucky’s hair, pulling his mouth down to crash into Steve’s. And even though it’s new and damn hot, there’s a familiarity too, as if they’d been kissing for seventy years now. 

“That’s it, Steve. Touch me.” Bucky panted, knowing Steve was still holding back. “Let go, Stevie. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Fuck.” With a groan, Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, lifting them off the couch. “Bed,” he gasped out as Bucky wrapped legs around his waist. “I’m going to take my time with you. We need a bed for what I have planned.”

“Fucking finally,” Bucky muttered, making Steve almost trip with his startled laughter.

“I have a feeling you’re going to keep me on my toes,” Steve whispered, as he deposited Bucky on the bed. He went to move back then laughed again when Bucky’s legs tightened. 

“Where you going? I’m not done kissing you.”

“Oh more kissing is in order, but I need us to be more naked.”

“You have the best ideas.”

“I know,” Steve said with a smirk and when they were both completely naked, he lay down over Bucky again, kissing him. Buck’s legs came back around him and held on and Steve felt secure in a way he hadn’t in years. This was Bucky, his Buck, and everything was damn right in the world again. “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you, to touch you?” Steve asked, drawing his mouth away to kiss down Bucky’s jaw, neck, and along his chest.

“As long as I’ve wanted the same?” Bucky asked rhetorically, letting out a soft, “Unh…” when Steve’s kisses turned into nibbles. 

“Dreams do come true.” Steve murmured then grinned up at Bucky when he wrapped fingers around Bucky’s hard and leaking cock. “Really, Buck?”

“Fuck.” Bucky’s hips arched up into Steve’s touch before he bit his lip hard. “I’ve got years to make up for. Do you blame me for reacting like this?”

“I like it,” Steve confessed and without preamble, fit his mouth over Bucky’s cock and slid down, down, down.

“Oh shit, fucking, unh, hell, Steve. How the hell are you, shit, OH, yes. How are you so good at that?” A chuckle rumbled against Buck’s cock, but Steve didn’t pull away, instead focusing on Bucky’s pleasure, taking his time, driving Bucky right to the edge. “Shit, stop. I’m going to come.”

Steve pulled away for just a second, licking his lips. “Then come.” He simply said before going back to the task at hand. Well, task at mouth. Because you know, holy shit, blowjob. 

“Fucker,” Bucky cursed before his back arched, his cock pulsed, and his release spurted into Steve’s eager mouth. Steve didn’t let up, taking his time, keeping Bucky on his damn toes before he finally pulled away with a smile. 

“You weren’t kidding. I’d say that was about sixty years of repressed orgasms. All for me?”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Steve teased before kissing Bucky again, settling down next to him. And Bucky realized what Steve, the selfless ass, was doing. 

“We’re not done.”

“What?” Steve asked, eyes widening when Bucky straddled his lap again.

“I said we’re not done.” He repeated, his hand moving down to grasp the base of Steve’s cock, enjoying the stuttered gasp Steve let out. “Do you really think I’m going to let you be selfless? Give me an orgasm and we’re all done? What about this, Steve? Were you planning on denying yourself your own delicious release?”

“Well, your mouth is sinful…”

Bucky chuckled. “This is true. But I have something else in mind,” he murmured before rolling off the bed to look for his bag. When he came back, he tossed a bottle of lube on the bed.

“You brought lube with you?”

“Don’t act so shocked, Stevie. I’m prepared for anything. Unless…” Now Bucky hesitated, looking towards Steve again as he got back on the bed and on Steve’s lap. “You don’t want that?”

“Yes!” Steve’s voice came out quick and he blushed, speaking quieter next. “It would be an honor.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face as he reached for the lube. “How about you honor me with those fingers opening me up?”

“You’re incorrigible,” Steve muttered but coated his fingers in the lube. The first probe of a finger against Bucky’s hole had Steve pausing at the gasp Bucky let out. “You okay?”

Bucky nodded quickly. “Not a delicate flower, remember? I like it. Now quit worrying and fucking finger me. Otherwise I’m not getting your cock in my ass and that’s my goal for tonight.”

“Such a romantic.” Steve huffed out a laugh, taking Bucky at his word. When Steve had three fingers in, Bucky groaned, reaching down to grasp Steve’s wrist.

“Fuck, okay, I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? We could—”

“I’m sure. I’m already hard again and feeling like I could blow. Take me now before I take you.”

“As if that would dissuade me,” Steve said before he rolled Bucky on to his back, hands moving down to grasp the backs of Bucky’s thighs, hitching his legs up to wrap around Steve’s waist. “Hold on to me, Buck. I’m going to take you hard.”

“Fucking hell, you’re looking to kill me,” Bucky croaked out, breath catching as Steve began pushing his cock in. “Oh shit, yeah, going to kill me.”

“Never. Not you, Buck, never you.” Steve garbled, braced his hands on either side of Bucky’s head now that Bucky’s legs were secure around his waist. “Just planning to take you apart,” Steve promised before his cock pressed all the way in, and he groaned like a man who found paradise. 

“You gotta move, Stevie. You’re going to kill me if you stay still.” Bucky wiggled, and Steve groaned again.

“Jesus, Buck, give me a damn minute, will you?”

Bucky laughed. “What’s the matter? Can’t handle it, old man?”

“You’ve done it now.” And with that, Steve fulfilled his promise, taking Bucky apart with every thrust, driving them both to the precipice of delicious release. “I’m going to come. Buck, oh fuck, Bucky.”

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Give it to me, Stevie, fill me up,” Bucky gasped out, hand reaching down to strip his cock, knowing he was seconds away from coming.

“Shiiit,” Steve cried out, hips jerking hard, cock spurting inside of Bucky. 

Bucky chanted Steve’s name as he found his own release and Steve’s eyes crossed at the feeling of Bucky’s ass squeezing around his dick. 

Feeling like his arms were turning to jelly, Steve rolled to his side, but kept the two of them together, wanting to keep the connection as long as possible. “Why didn’t we do that sooner?” Steve asked when his brain was fully functional again.

“Because you’re stubborn and thought I needed more time.”

“Buck…”

“Am I lying? Or did you purposely stay away so long for your sake?”

Steve was quiet for a moment before he kissed the top of Buck’s head. “No, you’re right. I was being so careful with you, giving you time to recover, when really we should have talked about this sooner.”

“I’m glad you learned your lesson,” Bucky teased before he yawned. “You tired me out.”

“Tired both of us out,” Steve mumbled sleepily before he sighed, resigned. “Have to get us cleaned up first.”

“Mm, yeah, good luck with that,” Bucky murmured, closing his eyes.

Steve laughed. “Awful, you’re just awful.” 

 

Morning came too quickly in Bucky’s opinion and he cursed their lack of foresight as the sun filtered in through the window’s open curtains, rousing him from his sleep. But then he couldn’t complain because one of Steve’s arms was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close. Not wanting to wake Steve yet, Bucky carefully extricated himself and headed into the bathroom. When he came back out, Steve was awake, and smiling at him. 

“I had a thought. I was going to act on it last night, but we fell asleep.”

“Oh? What idea?” Bucky asked, brow lifting at the way Steve bit his lip. “What are you doing?”

“Me? Ahh, nothing,” Steve gritted out, trying to look innocent still.

Bucky moved closer, then lifted the sheet that had been draped from his lower back down. And the sight before him made him laugh. “Jesus, are you fingering yourself? I was in the bathroom for all of five minutes!”

Steve smiled, sheepish, before letting out a happy, sleepy sigh. “Five minutes is plenty of time to open myself up. I loved taking you apart last night, Buck. And I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if you did the same to me.”

“And I thought I was insatiable,” Bucky muttered before he continued. “Spread your legs. Let me see.”

Steve complied, shifting his legs wider apart and the view that was given made Bucky groan. “It’s going to be a tight fit, like you were. Think you’re up for the task?”

“Something’s definitely up,” Bucky said under his breath before he moved closer, leaning down to kiss the back of Steve’s neck. “Want some help, baby?”

Steve nodded and the noises he made when Bucky’s fingers got involved made Bucky hard enough to drill concrete. “I’m ready. Come on, Buck, your turn. Take me.”

“I must be dreaming. This is too good to be true.”

Steve chuckled. “Not a dream. Just an invitation.” He murmured, ass tilting up just the barest inch. And Bucky couldn’t turn down such a sweet invitation. It took him only seconds after that to find himself inside his home, his Steve. And the pressure around his cock, the fact that it was Steve, had Bucky seeing stars within minutes. 

“So good, Stevie, you feel so good.” Bucky chanted Steve’s name over and over again, as he gave in to the impulse of pounding in to Steve, craving the moans and gasps Steve was letting out. And when he was close, he whispered in Steve’s ear. “I’m so close, baby; so damn close. Let me touch you, get you over.”

“No.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand before he could touch Steve’s cock. “No, I want to come from your cock alone. Please. I can do it. Don’t stop.”

“Oh. Fuck. Hell.” Bucky groaned, wanting nothing more than to give Steve exactly what he asked for. His hands, steel and flesh, squeezed Steve’s ass hard, and he picked up the pace, giving Steve everything he had, everything he asked for. And finally, when he couldn’t hold on anymore, he cried out Steve’s name, and saw fucking stars.

Steve groaned, gasped, and felt his entire body shake, cock jerking, before his release spurted out, coating the sheet underneath him. His fingers scrambled for purchase and he gasped for breath. 

“Dead. I’m dead,” Bucky said, before he collapsed on top of Steve, who fell fully on to the sheets, right over the wet spot he had just created. “G-Give me a minute and I’ll roll off of you.”

Steve managed a watery laugh. “It’s fine. I mean these sheets have seen things and they’re going to need a good wash but it’s fine. I’m fine.”

“I’m not. I think my brain went right out through my dick. What did you do to me?”

Steve grinned, using his strength to roll them again, ending on his back with Bucky still on top of him. “Finally gave us both what we wanted and needed,” he said before he grew serious. “I know we’re in a nice hotel and hidden away from the rest of the world. I know I have duties to deal with after this. But I need things to be different this time, Buck. I don’t want to be apart from you again.”

Bucky stared at Steve for a long moment before he grinned, leaning down to kiss Steve. “Did you think you were going to drop me off in Wakanda again and disappear for another six months? No can do, Stevie. You’ve shown me what it can be like between us. I’ll be damned if I’ll let that go.”

“You’ve always been stubborn.”

“Me?” Bucky tried to look indignant. “You’re the very definition of stubborn, Steve.”

Steve started to argue but then laughed. “Okay, I can’t disagree with that.”

“I know. I’m with you, Steve, to the end of the line.”

Steve looked at Bucky, really looked at him, before giving him another kiss, a quick but indulgent one this time. “I’m with you to the end of the line too, Buck, always.”

“I know that too.” Bucky teased before he rolled off Steve. “I’m starving. What do you think about ordering room service?”

“Sounds good. Hey, wait. Buck?”

“Yeah?”

“It needs to be said because I haven’t yet. I love you.”

Bucky was quiet for a few seconds before he rolled his eyes, grinned, and leaned over to kiss Steve. “Well, it’s about damn time. Love you, too, Stevie. Forever and always.”

“Really? I stewed over the perfect way to say it and you say it back so easily?”

“You’re damn right. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time, Steve. A very long time…”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was weeks into making. I had so many feelings during the weeks, and so much doubt in my writing yes, but also because this was a new fandom/ship for me and I wanted it to be good. I had some absolutely incredible betas who were so helpful. I made a post about how the process for me for this fic was so if you're curious to see it, it's on tumblr here: https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/post/180041127736/and-the-truth-comes-out (I didn't want to copy the post over here since it's so long ha ha)
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much in advance and I really do hope you like the fic, thatsmysecret <3


End file.
